Lost in Hyrule
by ChocoSlurpuff
Summary: All Princess Peach wanted to be was helpful towards Mario. Instead she ended up in the lost land of Hyrule, causing Mario to try and find her. But towards Mario, she's just disappeared. [ implied mario x peach ] [link x peach (friendship) ] short chapters, but fast updates!
1. Prologue:

_"Mario,_ look out!" a certain princess shouted when she saw one of the kameks they were facing aim his magic at Mario, where as Mario was currently dealing with the other two.

This was her fault. Ever since she had joined in trying to save the fairies that Bowser has kidnapped, it had only ended up slowing him down. She was all to knew to this saving princesses thing, was suppose to be an ace at it from the start?

The princess clenched her fist. Mario had relied on her to keep just _one _Kamek busy while he had dealt with the other two. She wasn't going to let Mario get hurt because of her stupid mistakes.

This thought process had happened in a few seconds of course. Before Mario could even say 'mama mia', Peach had pushed the plumber out of the way, taking the shot so that Mario could finish the troublesome Kameks. She had disappeared.

"Peach!?" Mario shouted, looking around for any sign of her. The only thing that was left... was the princess's beloved golden crown. Where had she gone?

* * *

**a/n:** Yosh, my first story on here! Sorry the first chapter is short, but basically all of my prologues end up being short when I write long stories.

The kameks at the beginning are actually a thing in Super Mario 3D land! I didn't make it up! I also really love that Peach is playable, but I tried to make a realistic feel to it and have peach have trouble with it. It is her first adventure!

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Where was she? That was Peach Toadstool's first thought when she woke up. Then, she remembered that she had saved Mario, or at least tried too.

She stood up, smoothing her signature fluffy pink dress. Peach glanced around, wondering what in the world had happened. No more then that, she just wanted to be sure that Mario was okay. There was nothing that she could do now, though. She didn't know where she was so she couldn't exactly do anything about it. All she knew was that she was in some kind of forest.

"I have to find a way out of here." she whispered in a worried tone. She glanced down to her feet and realized that her usual pink heels would not be good for traveling in this sort of place. It was then that she bent down, pulling off her heels one at a time, "Ah, that's much better." Peach smiled to herself, before heading off into the forest.

When she entered, she wasn't sure what to expect. This place must of been a foreign land, because she had not seen any of Bowser's usual minions. It was then that she heard the rattling of... bones. "W-Who's there?" Peach stuttered, turning her head around. They could merely be dry bones, but she hadn't seen any other of the usual minions, and this was an unusual place for dry bones to be. They usually appeared in caves or in Bowser's castles, not in perfectly normal forests. What she saw next scared the mushrooms out of her.

The bones she had heard earlier were not Bowser's minions! They couldn't be. They were to human like, and they were _larger_ then her. She couldn't hurt them if she tried! They came closer to her, as if they were going to attack her.

The only thing she could do was scream, just hoping that someone would help her.

* * *

**a/n: **New chapter already! I just have a lot of inspiration in me.

I'm sure you guys can guess what's gonna happen next right? xD

Also I know my chapters can be short sometimes. Think of it as faster updating time, though! It's a lot easier for me to write a short chapter, then upload it, and so on!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Princess Zelda often had Link visit the woods that surrounded the castle. Link wasn't sure he enjoyed it or not, but when ever he ventured out there was always someone that needed saving, whether it be Stalfo or even just harmless Keese, he was just glad that he could save another person and keep them alive.

They were normally just regular citizens trying to get into the castle, seeking help from Princess Zelda, seeing as the Hyrulian knew many spells. Whether it was healing spells or spells for battle, Zelda was often able to help whoever seeked it.

You couldn't really help someone if they were dead, though. Unless of course you had them visit the Fairy Springs, but only Hyrulians could enter those.

It was then he heard the high-pitched scream. It didn't seem like a normal civilian, but Link still rushed in to save whoever it was. He sprinted towards where he had heard the scream. He hoped that he wouldn't be to late in saving this person. Death was a natural thing in life, but it still bothered him.

He soon reached the area, where he found a blonde girl in a weird looking dress, surrounded by two Stalfos who were advancing on her. 'They must think she's easy prey.' he thought, before pulling out his bow and an arrow. All he intended to do was scare them off. He drew back his bow, placing the arrow in the correct place. He then aimed it at the Stalfos. He waited only a second to make sure the arrow would care them away, before he released the grip on the end of the arrow.

* * *

**a/n:** Another new chapter finished! As usual, a short chapter. Sorry! ;v;

Link to the rescue! As always. xD


End file.
